Mother s Day
by Ravenna Lestrange
Summary: One Shot. The love of a daughter and the tears of a mother.


_**"Godmother?... Godmother?"**_ – The voice of the young queen Aurora seemed to float through the air filling with joy and life everything around her. Her little feet was but a caress to the grass and the trees and wild flowers that were touched by her gentle hand gave the impression that, if they could, they would laugh and kneel, cheering the merciful and loving treatment of the rightful ruler of the Moors.

And, how could she denied it?, the strongest fairy of the place was also delighted to hear the voice of the blonde beauty. She was the one who felt more blessed and grateful of having her in her life because even her name, Maleficent, sounded sweet when it came from her rosy lips.

 _ **"Here I am."**_ – Maleficent went out from the trees and walked towards Aurora who smiled radiantly. The blonde hair of the Queen was tied in a bun and a crown made of the finest diamonds shone in her head; her attire was more elegant and serious. She had left behind the pink dresses with embroidery of roses to wear heavy layers of fabric that showed her royal status as if she needed it. However, she was still the radiant flower, the luminous ray of sun who was able to break once and for all the dark spell placed over the Kingdoms and repair the shattered heart of Maleficent.

Maleficent, on the other hand, had abandoned her black dresses, although not completely, to wear something that was more suitable with her fairy scent. The musky green and warm browns returned and with them, also her delicate grin and kind gaze.

 _ **"Godmother."** _ – Repeated Aurora with a big smile while seeing the formidable figure of the winged fairy that she so lovingly had been calling. – _**"You look so pretty!"**_

Maleficent grinned, Aurora said the same over and over every time she came to visit the Moors and she would say the same over and over again.

 _ **"And you look radiant, Beastie."**_

And she would repeat it a million time over just to see her smile illuminate the sky, her sky.

 _ **"What do you have there?"** _ – Asked Maleficent arching her eyebrow when noted the strange looking package that Aurora held in her hands.

 _ **"This… I…. well…. The case is…. Hum."**_ – Aurora stuttered and blushed profusely, her blue eyes seemed to have found something of particular interest on the floor because she didn´t dare to lift them from there. She knew her Godmother was very intelligent but thought she could kept the package hidden for a little but longer. She still had to find the courage to say all she had planned.

 _ **"Aurora?"**_ – Asked Maleficent slightly alarmed. Aurora might be naïve and innocent in many things, but she never showed this kind of shyness before anyone, not even when she had to face the cruel hearted men of Stefan´s Court.

 _ **"Is just…"**_ – Started the Queen nervously caressing the bow that adorned the package, a ribbon that was as red as Maleficent´s lips; Aurora slowly lifted her eyes to look at the hypnotizing gaze of her Godmother and, as if it were possible, her cheeks turned even redder. – **_" I know that you do not want to know anything about the customs and habits of the humans… but there are things that are so wonderful, Godmother and I…"_**

Maleficent frowned. It was true what Aurora was saying, she had refused to hear anything related to the human kingdom that had nothing but iron and cruelty towards her and her people, although Aurora tended to say that some were kind hearted and willing to learn and help the Moors, Maleficent knew that, in the deepest part of their souls, humans would always be greedy.

 _ **"Aurora…"** _ – Started to say Maleficent but was abruptly interrupted by the rushed speech of the young Queen.

 _ **"I want to give you something. I want to celebrate with you a special day because you… you… Oh, Godmother."**_

Maleficent stared with slight horror the tears that started to form in the blue eyes of Aurora and was surprised by her light childlike giggle.

 _ **"Aurora…"** _ – Said the fairy in a soft voice that was barely more than a whisper fearing she might had hurt her feelings somehow but Aurora shook her head and started to open the package, undoing the ribbon and opening the wooden box.

 _ **"In this day people celebrate the love they feel towards the most important being of their lives, the one that always took care of them, watched them while they slept, shared their worries and tears, celebrated their victories and never stopped loving them even when they had reasons, really strong reasons, to do it. Humans call it Mother´s Day."**_

With trembling hands, Aurora took out from the box a delicate crystal pendant with the form of a heart. The chain was made of black leather to, obviously, do not hurt the delicate skin of the fairy.

 ** _"You brought me back from the shadows of death with your kiss… a true love kiss and I know that as long as you are with me, nothing can harm me because you will be here to protect me. And I love you because… because you are my mother and you have my heart."_**

Aurora couldn´t hide her tears while she handed the pendant to Maleficent… neither could she who hugged her tightly and let her tears water the golden hair of the child who trembled in her arms.

Her child, the precious daughter that life had gave her, her redemption and her reason to live.


End file.
